


What To Expect In Your Baby's First Year

by achildofyavanna (Minionfromthedark)



Series: What To Expect [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No One Ring, Alternative Universe - No Durins Died At BoFA, Crack, Cracky fluff, Empreg, Handy Tips For Hobbits Who Have Had A Baby With A Dwarven King, M/M, Small Amounts Of Sanity, The Previous Tag May Or May Not Be True, seriously
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4342019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minionfromthedark/pseuds/achildofyavanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Still does pretty much what the title and tags suggest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What To Expect In Your Baby's First Year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alkjira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alkjira/gifts).
  * A translation of [What To Expect In Your Baby’s First Year](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002852) by [alkjira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alkjira/pseuds/alkjira). 



Woche 1  
Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Du hast es geschafft!

Es ist normal, sich müde zu fühlen, wund (denn, aua!), überwältigt, euphorisch, und so viele andere Dinge, all das nur wegen eines pinken, eingeschrumpelten Wesens nicht größer als ein Kürbis. Ein kleiner Kürbis. Denn wenn es ein großer sein würde, dann würde niemand mehr als ein Kind bekommen. Ah, das Wunder des Lebens.

„Thorin, du hast die Temperatur dieses Badewassers bereits so lange getestet, dass es mittlerweile bestimmt schon kalt ist. Ich brauche nur ne Schüssel mit warmen Wasser und ein Tuch.“

Als Thorin sich umdrehte und ihn finster anblickte, hob Bilbo bloß seine Arme ein wenig und Thorins Augen fielen wie immer hinunter auf ihre Tochter; der finstere Blick schmalz dahin wie Schnee in einem Kamin. Nur weniger nass.

Obwohl dort definitiv Tränen in bestimmten blauen Augen waren, gleich nachdem ihre Tochter geboren worden war, und sie waren nicht einmal von Bilbos zu hartem Griff an seiner Hand. Nun, hauptsächlich nicht, oder so hatte es Thorin behauptet.

Sie hatte noch immer keinen Namen, ihre Tochter. Oder zumindest keinen öffentlichen Namen. Diesen anderen Namen hatte Bilbo Thorins Diskretion überlassen, da es eine komplett zwergische Tradition war. Aber es, überraschenderweise, war ein wunderschöner Name gewesen; was beinahe eine Schande war, da nur wenige Leute ihn jemals hören, geschweige denn benutzen würden.

Der überraschende Teil kam von Bilbos Erfahrung mit dem Besprechen des anderen Namens ihrer Tochter mit seinem Ehemann. Die Liste an Namen, die sie nicht heißen sollte wurde immer länger, und nicht nur wegen der immer gütigen, hartnäckigen Vorschlägen der Gemeinschaft.

-

Als Thorin beinahe bereit schien, Fragh (Bofurs Vorschlag) in Erwägung zu ziehen, hatte Bilbo endlich aus seiner Drohung Realität gemacht und den Zwerg (Bofur, meinte er) zu einer Nacht in den Kerkern verdonnert. Sicher, es war eine Nacht in einem gemütlichen Bett, das Bilbo hatte dort hinunter bringen lassen, aber es war immer noch eine Nacht in den Kerkern und Bofur hatte am nächsten Tag genügend getadelt ausgesehen.

Der beste Teil war, dass die anderen von ihnen endlich aufgehört hatten, den ihrer Meinung nach besten Namen kundzugeben. Offensichtlich hätte Bilbo seine Drohung schon viel früher Wirklichkeit werden lassen sollen.

„Ich weiß echt nicht, was so schlimm an Fragh ist.“, hatte Thorin gemurmelt, als Bofur kam um sich bei ihnen für sein Einmischen in Dingen zu entschuldigen, die ihn nichts angehen.

„Es klingt wie „Frosch“.“

„Nein, tut es nicht.“, hatte Thorin geantwortet. „Es klingt wie Fragh.“

„Ich denke,“, hatte Bofur angefangen zu sagen. „Habe ich schon gesagt, dass es mir leid tut?“, endete er schnell als ihn Bilbo anstarrte.

-

„Keine meiner Töchter wird Frosch genannt werden.“, murmelte Bilbo und fuhr mit einem Finger der weichen Wange seines Mädchens entlang. Die weder grün noch schleimig war, vielen herzlichen Dank auch.

„Es ist überhaupt nicht wie Frosch.“, seufzte Thorin, als er die Schüssel auf den Tisch zu Bilbos Rechten stellte.

„Außer dass es total danach klingt?“, fragte Bilbo und Thorin seufzte beleidigt. Und das durfte er auch gerne tun, denn ihre Tochter würde nicht Frosch genannt werden solange Bilbo etwas darüber zu sagen hatte.

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie noch alle ihre Finger und Zehen hat.“, sagte Thorin und Bilbo schaute auf.

„Was?“

„Du zählst wieder einmal.“, sagte Thorin lächelnd und Bilbo realisierte, dass er tatsächlich die Finger und Zehen seiner Tochter immer wieder und wieder, einen nach den anderen, anfasste.

„Ich weiß nicht, warum ich das ständig mache.“, sagte Bilbo mit einem Stirnrunzeln, aber es war genauso schwer, das Stirnrunzeln zu behalten, wenn er seine Tochter anschaute, als es für Thorins finsteren Blick gewesen war.

„Haben wir das wirklich geschaffen?“, fragte Bilbo in einer leisen Stimme. „Manchmal kann ich es nicht glauben, dass sie unseres ist.“

Thorins Hand war warm und groß auf seiner Schulter und Bilbo schaute zu seinem Ehemann hinauf.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie viel Verdienst ich habe.“, sagte der Zwerg. „Für mich scheint es so, als ob du alles getan hättest.“

„Oh, du hast geholfen.“, lächelte Bilbo. „Ohne dich hätte ich es nicht geschafft. Auch wenn ich auf die goldene Krippe verzichten könnte, von der ich weiß, dass du sie irgendwo untergebracht hast.“

Thorin grummelte leise. Bilbo war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er das Wort „Elben“ irgendwo darin gehört hatte.

Sie diskutierten auch immer noch, ob „Elben“ ein Schimpfwort war oder nicht. Bilbo hatte das Gefühl, dass diese Diskussion niemals enden würde.

„Thorin?“

„Ja, mein Liebster?“

„Ich glaube, das Wasser ist jetzt zu kalt. Und wo ist das Tuch?“

-

„Was hältst du von Della?“, fragte Bilbo, als er ihre Tochter in die goldene, aber nicht aus Gold, Krippe legte. Sie schlief bereits, aber dann schlief sie eigentlich fast immer. Wenn sie nicht gerade aß oder sich selbst dreckig machte.

(Falls Bilbo irgendwelche Zweifel bezüglich Thorins Rasse gehabt hatte... seine Tochter wäre genug Beweis für den zwergischen Teil ihrer Herkunft gewesen. Jeden Tag erwartete er nun, dass sie den Rohrleitungen nachjagen würde.)

„Della?“, fragte Thorin.

„Für ihren Namen.“, klärte Bilbo. „Ein wenig wie meine Mutter und ein wenig wie deine Schwester. Aber es ist immer noch ihr eigener Name. Oder willst du sie nach deiner Mutter benennen?“

„Ich mag Della sehr gerne.“, sagte Thorin leise. „Es passt zu ihr.“

„Also, schätze ich, werden wir sie morgen dem Rest des Königreichs vorstellen.“

Balin hatte ihm erzählt, dass es Tradition war, die Prinzessin oder den Prinzen vorzustellen, sobald sie einen Namen bekommen hatten. Ihren öffentlichen Namen.

„Vielleicht mag ich Fragh doch lieber.“, sagte Thorin und schaute weg.

„Was? Du hast gesagt, du magst Della. Warum-?“ Bilbo pausierte. „Bist du nur so schwierig weil du sie nicht aus diesem Raum nehmen willst?“

Wenn Thorin nicht weggeschaut hätte, war sich Bilbo sicher, dass er es jetzt tun würde. Schuldig.

„Della ist es also.“, sagte Bilbo fest. „Und falls ich herausfinde, dass unsere Tochter beinahe Frosch genannt wurde, nur weil ihr Vater dickköpfiger ist als-“

Als Bilbo „ihr Vater“ gesagt hatte, hatte sich Thorins Blick wieder auf ihre Tochter gerichtet und es war wirklich schwierig auf jemanden mit solch einem kitschigen Ausdruck im Gesicht sauer zu sein.

Seufzend legte Bilbo einen Arm um Thorins Taille.

„Della.“, sagte er ein weiteres Mal, nur um es noch mal klarzustellen.

„Della.“, stimmte Thorin zu und lehnte sich für einen Kuss hinunter.

-

Woche 2  
Bis jetzt habt ihr vielleicht bereits eine gemütliche Routine festgelegt. Oder eine unkomfortable. Es hängt es alles von...allem ab.  
„Ich habe sehr komplizierte Gefühle.“, sagte Thorin, als er Bilbo dabei zusah, wie er Della fütterte.

„Darf ich fragen weshalb?“

„Deine Brüste.“, sagte Thorin flach.

„Sie sind nur ein wenig größer.“, sagte Bilbo. „Und wirklich, wäre es nicht etwas unpraktisch, Kinder zu haben und sie nicht füttern zu können? Und außerdem solltest du an sie gewöhnt sein. Du hast sie jedenfalls oft genug gesehen.“

„Nein, das ist- Ich fühle mich eben etwas eifersüchtig.“

„Du willst, dass ich dich füttere?“ Nein warte, das konnte es nicht sein. „Du willst Brüste haben?“

„NEIN!“ Thorins Gesicht schrumpelte in einem Ausdruck, der wirklich nicht attraktiv sein sollte. „Nein zu beiden Sachen. Aber du und Della seid so nah. Du hast sie für neun Monate getragen. Und auch jetzt noch erhältst du sie am Leben.“

Bilbos Augen wurden weicher. „Schatz, nicht mehr lange, und du kannst dabei helfen, sie mit der Flasche zu füttern. Und vertraue mir, dann werde ich mehr als nur glücklich sein, dich mitten in der Nacht aus dem Bett zu schmeißen um genau das zu tun.“

Thorin blinzelte. „Meine Gefühle sind jetzt ein Bisschen weniger kompliziert.“

-

„Jetzt habe ich komplizierte Gefühle.“, sagte Thorin, und seine Hände zuckten.

„Es ist gut für sie, ab und an auf ihrem Bauch zu sein.“, sagte Bilbo und versuchte überzeugend zu klingen. Denn es war gut. Auch wenn es sich anfühlte, als würden sie etwas schreckliches tun. „Es ist gut für ihren Rücken und Nacken.“

Della machte ein kleines, trauriges Geräusch von wo sie auf der Decke lag und offensichtlich war das Thorins Bruchpunkt. Mit einem Mal, einem sehr vorsichtigen Mal, hatte er ihre Tochter hochgehoben und an seine Brust gedrückt.

„15 Sekunden ist gar nicht mal so schlecht.“, sagte Bilbo, und seine Arme fühlten sich leer an ohne seine Tochter in ihnen. „Wir werden daran arbeiten.“

-

„Ich habe mich gefragt.“, sagte Bilbo. „Wir hatten nicht wirklich viele Besucher. Ist das weil du sie bedroht hast oder weil sie im Kerker sitzen?“

„Das würde ich nicht tun.“, sagte Thorin verletzt. „Sie respektieren nur unsere Privatsphäre zu solch einer Zeit.“

„Ah, Bestechung also?“, fragte Bilbo.

Thorins Stille sprach für sich selbst.

-

„Sie ist so ein Schatz.“, sagte Dis und hielt Della vorsichtig an ihre Brust. „Man kann bereits sehen, dass sie viele Herzen brechen wird.“

“Dwalin plant bereits, sie im Kampf zu trainieren.“, sagte Bilbo trocken. „Vertraue mir, sie wird viel mehr als nur Herzen brechen.“

„Weiß Thorin davon?“

„Vom Training? Nun, noch nicht. Aber ich dachte, wir haben noch ein paar Jahrzehnte Zeit, in denen ihm wir die Nachrichten beibringen, dass seine kleine Prinzessin Dinge lernen muss, die ihr möglicherweise blaue Flecken bescheren. Und sobald sie anfängt zu krabbeln wird sie die sowieso bekommen. Ich bin mir noch nicht sicher, ob mir das bei meiner Argumentation hilft oder nicht.“

„Das ist-“ Dis pausierte. „Du musst mir vergeben, aber ich dachte dein Volk glaubt nicht an Kampftraining. Von dem, was mein Bruder mir erzählt hat, warst du vor dem Start der Reise auch nicht trainiert.“

„Das war ich wirklich nicht, aber wäre es nicht nett gewesen, wenn ich es so gewesen wäre?“ Bilbo streckte eine Hand aus, um die weiche Haut am Hinterkopf seiner Tochter zu streicheln. „Ich hoffe sehr, dass sie nie etwas auch nur annähernd gefährliches machen muss, aber mein Vater wollte dasselbe für mich. Und so wie die Dinge gekommen sind, kann ich mich nicht beschweren, dass sein Wunsch nicht in Erfüllung ging.“, lachte Bilbo. „Aber ich gebe zu, dass ich auch ohne die niedermachenden Kommentare von bestimmten Leuten über meine Fähigkeiten im Schwertkampf gut zurecht kam.“

„Du meinst deinen Brieföffner?“, fragte Dis unschuldig.

Bilbo kniff die Augen zusammen. „Zwerge.“, schniefte er.

„Du bist jetzt Vater von einem.“, meinte die Prinzessin.

„Niemand ist perfekt.“, sagte der Hobbit hochnäsig, aber der weiche Blick, dem er seiner Tochter zuwarf, strafte ihn einen Lügner.

-

Woche 4  
Nochmals Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Nun wird dein Baby von schlafen, schlafen, etwas mehr schlafen, wach!, schlafen... zu: schlafen, schlafen, wach!, wieder schlafen, wach!, etwas mehr schlafen, schlafen... gehen.

Es mag keinen großen Unterschied machen, aber jeden Tag wird euer Kind etwas mehr Zeit wach verbringen. Erfreue dich, und habe große, große Angst. Dies ist erst der Anfang.

 

„Hast du das gesehen?“ Thorin drehte sich zu Bilbo und grinste. „Sie hat mich angelächelt.“  
Bilbo vermutete, dass es vermutlich nur Gefasel war, aber wer war er, dass er das wunderschöne Lächeln auf den Lippen seines Ehemannes verscheuchen würde? „Und du dachtest, dass sie dich nicht mögen würde.“

Als sich Thorin zurück zu Della drehte, fiel sein Gesichtsausdruck ein wenig, denn ihre Tochter war wieder einmal eingeschlafen.

„Als ich ein Kind war,“, sagte Bilbo und lehnte sich an Thorins Schulter. „So um die fünf Jahre, habe ich es geliebt meine Eltern am Sonnenaufgang zu wecken, nur um ihnen zu sagen, dass der neue Tag angefangen hat. Falls sie genauso wird wie ich, denke ich, dass wir auf diese Zeit mit viel Freude zurückblicken werden.“

-

„Wunderbar.“, sagte Bilbo beruhigend. „Ganze 30 Sekunden auf ihrem Bauch dieses Mal.“

Della zappelte ein wenig in seinen Armen und okay gut, vielleicht fühlte sich nicht nur Thorin, als würden sie ihre Tochter den Wölfen zum Fraß vorwerfen, wenn sie eigentlich nur auf eine nett gepolsterte Oberfläche gelegt wurde, auf der es nicht ein Bällchen Staub gab.

-

Am nächsten Tag hob Della ihren Kopf während sie auf dem Bauch lag, und das war ein klares Zeichen dafür, dass die Sache mit den kurzen intensiven Einheiten gut funktionierte. Ja? Gut. Dann war das ja geklärt.

Als Bilbo das Thorin vermittelte, vermied es der Zwerg zu fragen, wie intensiv es sein konnte, auf seinem Bauch zu liegen.

-

“Sie braucht frische Luft und Sonnenschein.“, protestierte Bilbo. „Und wir gehen nur raus in meine Gärten, es ist nicht als würden wir in den Düsterwald rennen.“

Thorins Augen verdunkelten sich. „Diese Elben halten sich besser von meiner Tochter fern.“

Ja, anscheinend würde die Diskussion über dieses Wort nie enden.

-

Woche 5  
Nun könnte dein Baby dich während des Spielens sogar anlächeln. Das ist normal, und nicht weil dein Baby denkt, dass du witzig aussiehst. Obwohl sie das auch denken könnte.

Und denke daran, dass reguläre Besuche bei deinem Heiler vielleicht nicht gut für dein Wohlbefinden sein können, aber sie sind gut für das deiner Tochter.

„Sie ist nicht zu klein.“, sagte Bilbo verärgert. „Sie ist normal groß. Ich habe viele Babys in meinem Leben gesehen.“

Ihre Füße mochten ein klein wenig zu klein sein, aber sie waren mit denselben seidigen Haaren bedeckt, die sie auf ihrem Kopf trug, also war Bilbo nicht zu sehr besorgt.

„Das habe ich auch, Junge.“, sagte Oin, und ließ sich nicht einschüchtern. „Und ich sage nicht, dass sie nicht gesund genug ist. Sie scheint sehr gesund. Ich habe nur gefragt, ob sie auch genug gegessen hat.“

„Willst du mir etwas sagen, dass ich meine Tochter nicht füttern kann?“, wollte Bilbo wissen.

Der Heiler seufzte und schaute zu Thorin, der seine Hände abwehrend hob. „Vor Della habe ich kein Baby mehr gesehen seit Fili und Kili geboren waren. Und ich erinnere mich daran, dass sie ungefähr so groß wie Tannzapfen waren, was klar nicht stimmen kann.“

Bilbo schaute Oin selbstgefällig an, denn Della war klar größer als ein Tannzapfen. Nicht dass er wirklich dachte, dass Fili und Kili so klein gewesen waren, aber trotzdem.

„Aber meine Tochter sieht für mich auch, klein, aus.“, sagte Thorin. „Auch wenn nicht ganz so klein, wie ich mich an meine Neffen erinnere.“ Thorin runzelte die Stirn und jetzt schaute Oin selbstgefällig drein. „Aber sicherlich sind alle Babys klein.“, fuhr Thorin fort und sowohl Bilbo als auch der Heiler seufzten.

„Lass es mich so ausdrücken,“, sagte Oin. „Wie oft isst sie, und wie lange würdest du sagen, dass es dauert?“

„Ich weiß nicht,“, sagte Bilbo. „Vielleicht 20 Mal, und bis sie fertig ist? Das kommt drauf an.“

Oin blinzelte. „Nun, dann ist ja alles in Ordnung, denke ich. Anscheinend kommt sie in diesem Departement ein wenig nach dir, denn neugeborene Zwerge brauchen eigentlich nicht so viel Essen. Erklärt vielleicht auch, warum sie so klein ist, wenn sie mehr nach dir kommt als nach Thorin.“

„Sie ist nicht klein!“, rief Bilbo verärgert aus und hielt die kleine Della ein wenig näher an sich. „Versuch du nur, sie aus irgendwelchen deiner-“

„Mein Liebster-“, Thorin legte eine Hand auf Bilbos Schulter. „Unsere Tochter ist perfekt und du bist erstaunlich.“

„Das wird nicht mehr lange funktionieren.“, beschwerte sich Bilbo halbherzig, als er merkte, wie seine schlechte Laune dahin schmalz.

„Aber du wirst immer erstaunlich sein, und sie wird immer perfekt sein.“, antwortete Thorin, und seine blauen Augen waren groß und hübsch und Bilbo liebte ihn so sehr, dass es weh tat.

-

Woche 6  
Gurren! Endlich ein Baby Geräusch, das nicht Heulen ist! Jubelt!

„Wer ist das hübscheste Juwel auf dieser Welt?“, sagte Thorin zu Della, die er in seinen Armen hielt. „Genau, du bist das hübscheste! Du und dein Vater.“  
Bilbos Mund zuckte. „Wir sind Steine, hurra.“

„Als ob Pflanzen besser wären.“, schnaubte Thorin. „Weißt du, was mit Pflanzen passiert? Sie werden von Ziegen gefressen.“

„Ziegen essen nur selten Rosen, Thorin.“, meinte Bilbo. „Es ist ja nicht so, als hätte ich sie eine Karotte genannt.“

Als Della ein glückliches Geräusch machte, überraschte sie ihre beiden Väter.

„Vielleicht sollte ich sie aber eine Karotte nennen?“

Wieder einmal machte sie ein glückliches Gurren beim vorletzten Wort.

„Wir geben ihr keinen Spitznamen basierend auf einem orangefarbenen Gemüse.“, sagte Thorin fest.

„Jetzt weißt du, wie ich mich gefühlt habe, als ihr sie Frosch nennen wolltet.“

-

Thorin schaute die Flasche Milch, die Bilbo ihm gegeben hatte, skeptisch an.

„Das war in dir drin gewesen.“, zeigte er unnötigerweise auf. „Und sie ist warm.“

„Ja, weil sie viel zu jung ist, um andere Milch zu trinken.“, sagte Bilbo. „Und natürlich ist sie warm. Ansonsten bekommt sie Bauchschmerzen. Also ehrlich, die ekelst dich über die seltsamsten Dinge. Sollte ich vielleicht noch sagen, dass auch du in mir drin gewesen bist?“

„Bilbo.“, Thorin schaute empört und bedeckte Dellas kleine spitze Ohren mit einer großen Hand. „Nicht vor Della.“

„Schatz, sie versteht nicht, was ich sage. Willst du sie jetzt füttern oder nicht? Und das willst du hoffentlich, denn ich habe mich schon seit einiger Zeit auf einen ununterbrochenen Schlaf gefreut.“

-

Woche 8  
Für ein Baby gibt es nicht viel zu sehen, solange sie in dir drin ist, also wenn sie ankommt, ist sie etwas aus der Übung. Aber nach einer Weile erscheinen erste Figuren und Muster (fast nur schwarz und weiß) und erregen ihre Aufmerksamkeit.

Zu Fili und Kilis riesiger, Erebor größenmäßiger, Enttäuschung, bedachte ihre Cousine den anderen Mitgliedern der Gemeinschaft viel mehr Aufmerksamkeit als ihnen. Nori, Dwalin und Bifur waren die ungeschlagenen Favoriten. Die drei waren sehr stolz darauf.

„Ich verstehe es nicht.“, schmollte Fili.

„Ich weiß.“, sagte Bilbo milde. „Du bist viel hübscher.“

„Ja, ich-“ Fili stoppte, und drehte sich herum, um den Hobbit anzustarren. „Ich bin nicht hübsch.“

Einer der Diener, der mit einem Haufen sauberer Bettwäsche in den Armen durch den Raum lief, schnaubte, sah dann aber sehr beschämt aus.

„Oh, keine Sorge.“, sagte Bilbo und versuchte nicht zu lächeln. „Wir denken auch, dass er hübsch ist.“

„Ich bin nicht hübsch.“, schmollte Fili.

-

Woche 9  
Kichern! Falls sie dich noch nicht auslachen, warte nur. Es wird passieren. Wenn nicht davor, dann während ihrer vor und Teenager Jahre. Nur wird es nicht so süß sein.

„Bilbo, Bilbo, wach auf.“

„Was?“, Bilbo stützte sich auf seinen Ellbogen ab. „Ist alles in Ordnung? Della?“

„Es ist alles in Ordnung. Sie ist genau hier.“ Thorin lächelte auf ihn hinunter. „Aber du wirst das hier sehen wollen.“

Bilbo rieb sich, so gut es ging, den Schlaf aus den Augen und blinzelte seinen Ehemann an.

Thorin kitzelte Dellas Bauch, was ihre Tochter dazu brachte, auf die süßeste Weise zu kichern. Fast so wie sie es letztens getan hatte, als Bilbo sie unter dem Kinn gekitzelt hatte.

Er hatte Thorin nichts davon erzählt, weil er wusste, dass der Zwerg traurig darüber war, dass er so viel verpasste während der Stunden, die er mit dem Regieren Erebors verbrachte. Also während Bilbo es nicht wirklich toll fand, mitten in der Nacht aufgeweckt zu werden, schätzte er doch den Gedanken dahinter.

„Ist sie nicht das süßeste Ding?“, sagte Thorin und sah dabei so stolz drein, als hätte Della alle Elben als Idioten deklariert. Und Eru, Thorin hatte es doch tatsächlich geschafft, dass Bilbo jetzt auch schon so dachte...

-

Woche 13  
Falls du es noch nicht bemerkt hast: dein Baby hat einen Charakter. (!) Jetzt wird sie anfangen, immer mehr mit der Welt um sich herum zu interagieren.

„Siehst du, ich wusste, ihr würde das Spielzeug gefallen.“, erzählte Thorin Bilbo.

„Sie kann trotzdem immer nur eins benutzen.“, meinte Bilbo. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, dass wir einen ganzen Korb brauchen.“

-

Kichernd planschte Della Wasser über den Rand der Schüssel.

„Ja, es macht Spaß, sauber zu werden.“, lächelte Bilbo. „Bitte erinnere dich daran, auch wenn du mit Zwergen aufwächst, die denken, dass Baden nicht wirklich vorrausgesetzt, sondern eine Art persönliche Präferenz ist.“

-

„Wer ist das?“, sagte Kili und tat mächtig überrascht. „Sicherlich kann kein Zwerg so gutaussehend sein und wer ist das süßeste Ding, das er da hält?“

Glücklich gurrend winkte Della ihre Hand dem Spiegel entgegen. Dann steckte sie ihre ganze Hand in den Mund.

„Beeindruckend.“, erzählte ihr Kili. Dann versuchte er zu schauen, ob er das auch mit seiner Faust und seinem Mund schaffte. Es...funktionierte nicht. Trotzdem, als Bombur vorbeikam und sah, was der Prinz dort machte, war er sehr amüsiert.

-

„Nein, nein, nein.“, tadelte Fili freundlich, als Della nach einem seiner Zöpfe griff und versuchte, die Perle in ihren Mund zu stecken. „Stell dir mal vor, du verschluckst dich, deine Väter würden mich in die Kerker schmeißen schneller als du gucken kannst.“

Seine Cousine blinzelte mit großen blauen Augen zu ihm hinauf, und trotz des Wissens, dass es eine schlechte Idee war, wollte Fili ihr wirklich die silberne Perle geben.

„Gib ihr eines von den Spielzeugen.“, sagte Thorin, ohne von seiner Schreibarbeit aufzusehen. „Oder die blaue Decke, die mag sie.“

-

Woche 14  
Zähne! Nun, die ersten zumindest. Hast du dich nicht gefragt, warum sie alles in den Mund nimmt?

„Du kannst diese Salbe auf ihr Zahnfleisch schmieren, das hilft mit dem Juckreiz.“ Oin sah nachdenklich aus. „Es ist schrecklich früh dafür, dass die Zähne schon wachsen.“

„Nicht für Hobbits.“, meinte Bilbo.

„Damit man besser essen kann?“, neckte Oin.

Der Hobbit schniefte nur.

-

Woche 15  
WAH! NEH! EH!  
Wie interessant, fahre fort.

„Owh!“, beschwerte sich Della und Bilbo und Thorin schauten hinüber zu ihrer Tochter, wo sie mit Fili und Kili spielte.

„Klingt als wäre sie müde.“, sagte Bilbo und Thorin nickte.

„Ich mache sie bettfertig.“

„Für mich klang das nach...“, Kili runzelte die Stirn. „Nein, ich hab keine Ahnung.“

„Owh!“, sagte Della, und winkte ihre Hand nach Filis Nase.

„Nein, für mich klingt das auch nicht nach „Ich bin müde.““, Fili lächelte hinunter auf das Baby. „Es tut mir leid, Cousine, aber eine längere Diskussion wird warten müssen.“

Della blies eine Blase aus Spucke.

-

Woche 16

Wenn du dir Sorgen machst, dass dein Baby nicht so wächst, wie es soll, stelle sicher, dass du es beim nächsten Besuch beim Heiler erwähnst. Auch wenn das Gegenteil der Fall ist.

„Ich sag es dir doch, wenn überhaupt ist sie größer als normal.“, sagte Bilbo zu Oin, der unüberzeugt aussah.

„Nun, sie hat kein schlechtes Gewicht. Vielleicht solltest du sie bald mit Festnahrung bekannt machen.“, sagte der Heiler.

„Das werde ich, aber nicht weil sie klein ist. Ist dir vielleicht aufgefallen, dass ich nicht ganz so groß bin wie Thorin?“

-

Woche 17

Umso älter dein Baby wird, umso mehr wird sie mit der Welt um sich herum interagieren.

Seit ungefähr einer Woche war Della ein wenig besessen von jedermanns Zöpfen gewesen. Sie hatte an Thorins Zöpfen gezogen, an Filis, an jedermanns Zöpfen! Sogar Kili hatte sich extra die Haare geflochten, damit seine Cousine daran ziehen konnte. Aber ihr absoluter Favorit waren Noris Zöpfe.

Das verringerte die vorherige Selbstgefälligkeit des Zwerges, die kleine Prinzessin beschäftigen zu können, nicht.

„Falls Noris Kopf noch größer wird, wird er irgendwann noch die Sonne ausblenden.“, schmollte Ori. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob er noch in den Berg passt.“

„Sie mag dich auch, Ori.“, beruhigte Bilbo. „Mach dir keine Sorgen.“

-

Woche 18  
Hat sie schon angefangen, sich ohne Hilfe aufzusetzen? Falls nicht, halte Ausschau danach.

„Thorin, Schatz, du kannst nicht alles, was Della macht, zu einem Feiertag erklären. Sitzen-Tag klingt genauso dämlich wie Überrollen-Tag. Jeder wird denken, dass du ein wenig bekloppt bist, wenn du so weiter machst.“

-

Woche 19  
Dein Baby sollte jetzt nur noch um die 12 Stunden am Tag schlafen. Eine große Veränderung seit sie jeden Tag bis auf 12 Minuten nur geschlafen hatte. Unglücklicherweise finden diese Stunden des Schlafens nicht alle in der Nacht statt.

Die Ringe unter Thorins Augen hatten gigantische Proportionen angenommen.

„Schatz.“, sagte Bilbo freundlich. „Ich weiß, dass du so viel Zeit wie nur möglich mit Della verbringen möchtest. Aber du kannst nicht den ganzen Tag arbeiten und dann in der Nacht mit ihr aufbleiben.“

„Zwerge brauchen nicht viel Schlaf.“, protestierte Thorin. „Mir gehts gut.“

„Was ist, wenn ich jeden Tag für ein paar Stunden im Thronsaal vorbeischaue?“, schlug Bilbo vor.

Thorin wollte protestieren, doch musste erst gähnen.

“Dwalin kann auch da sein, es wird total sicher sein.“, sagte Bilbo mit Selbstvertrauen. „Und du weißt, dass auch Nori herumschleichen wird.“

„Das ist du das als Beruhigung benutzt und ich es weiterhin als eine empfinde ist eine konstante Überraschung.“, sagte Thorin trocken.

„Freut mich zu hören.“, kam Noris Stimme aus ihrem... Kleiderschrank?

-

Woche 23  
Falls du es noch nicht getan hast, jetzt wäre ein guter Zeitpunkt, dein Zuhause babysicher zu machen. Es dauert noch eine Weile, bis das Laufen beginnt, aber Laufen ist nicht die einzige Art, mit der man voran kommt.

Die beste Art, den Berg babysicher zu machen, ist es auf die Augenhöhe des Babys hinunter zu gehen. Stütze dich auf Händen und Knien ab und krabble von Raum zu Raum. Aus dieser Perspektive wirst du viele scharfe Ecken und Kanten sehen, die du sonst nie bemerkt hättest.

Die meisten Zwerge dachten bereits, dass die Gemeinschaft etwas...seltsam ist. Gegen einen Drachen in die Schlacht zu ziehen war mutig, kein Zweifel, aber trotzdem etwas, dass die meisten nicht freiwillig (wie bewiesen war) tun würden. Dafür brauchte man ein...besondere Art von Person.

Deshalb wurden überraschend wenige Augenbrauen gehoben, als die Mitglieder der Gemeinschaft auf allen Vieren krabbelnd im Erebor gesichtet wurden, und abschätzend scharfe Ecken und unebene Stellen im Steinboden anschauten.

-

„Thorin, die Minen müssen nicht babysicher gemacht werden. Es sei denn du hast einen geheimen Plan sie den kleinsten Minenarbeiter der Welt zu machen, von dem du mir noch nichts erzählt hast.“

-

Woche 24  
Endlich sind die Zähne da!  
Oh Götter, die Zähne sind da.

„Bilbo, weißt du, warum unsere Tochter einen kleinen See voll Spucke produziert?“, rief Thorin, hielt Della vor sich hin und schaute zu, wie ihr die Spucke am Oberteil hinunter lief. Das kleine Mädchen kaute auf dem Ohr eines Stofftiers, das Bifur ihr gegeben hatte. Thorin war sich nicht wirklich sicher, was es darstellen sollte, aber Della liebte alles, was Bifur und Bofur ihr schenkten, also war es nicht wichtig.

„Ihre Zähne fangen jetzt wirklich an zu wachsen.“, rief Bilbo aus dem Schlafzimmer. „Sie ist ein wenig warm, aber ich glaube nicht, dass sie ein Fieber hat.“

„Fieber?“

“Nein, kein Fieber.“

„Ist sie krank?“

„Nein, denn sie hat kein Fieber?“

„Warum reden wir über Fieber?“

Bilbos Kopf erschien im Türrahmen. „Denn Babys bekommen oft ein leichtes Fieber, wenn ihre Zähne anfangen zu wachsen?“

„Nein, bekommen sie nicht.“, meinte Thorin. „Sie bekommen Zähne, sie sind nicht krank.“

„Huh.“, sagte Bilbo und verschwand wieder im Schlafzimmer. „Muss eine Zwergensache sein. Na, dann hoffen wir mal.“

-

Woche 26  
Von nun an sollte dein Baby von einsilbigen Lauten auf zweisilbige Worte umgestiegen sein! Das Reden kommt immer näher.  
„Das ist wirklich interessant.“, nickte Dori. „Denkst du das wirklich?“

Della fuchtelte mit ihren kurzen speckigen Armen und sagte etwas langes und unverständliches. Fili und Kili schauten fasziniert dabei zu, als der ältere Zwerg wieder nickte und antwortete, als ob ihre kleine Cousine total Sinn machen würde.

„Thorin.“, murmelte Bilbo. „Denkst du nicht, wir sollten ihnen sagen, dass Dori sie eigentlich gar nicht versteht und dass er nur mit ihr redet, weil man das so mit Babys macht?“

„Erinnerst du dich, als deine Pfeife vor einigen Wochen plötzlich verschwunden gegangen ist? Das ist weil Kili Fili geschubst hat und er sich aus Versehen auf sie draufgesetzt hat.“

„Oder das wird eine gute Lektion für sie sein.“, sagte Bilbo und schaut dabei zu, als die beiden Jungen von Dori verlangten, dass er ihnen die geheime Babysprache verriet.

-

Woche 27  
Schon herausgefunden, welche Art von Musik dein Baby mag?

Als Bilbo behauptet hat, dass allen Hobbit Kindern vorgesungen werden musste, da es ihnen dabei helfen würde zu wachsen, hatte er vielleicht die Wahrheit etwas verzerrt.

Okay, er hat vielleicht glatt gelogen.

Aber Thorins Singstimme war einfach so schön. Und es schien, als würde Della sie auch lieben. Zumindest schlief sie immer ein, wenn Thorin ihr beim Einschlafen zusang, und das war vermutlich ein gutes Zeichen. Nicht die beste Review eigentlich, dein Publikum einschlafen zu lassen, aber...Bilbo dachte, dass es eh anders wäre mit Babys.

-

Woche 28  
Trennungsängste. Genug gesagt.

„Macht euch keine Sorgen.“, sagte Dis und kitzelte eine glücklich zappelnde Della. „Sie wird nur ein paar Zimmer weiter sein. Kommt vorbei, wann immer ihr möchtet. Nur zieht euch an, bevor ihr vorbeikommt, ja?“

Bilbo wurde rot. „Wir werden nicht-“

„Bilbo, ich erinnere mich daran, was meine Pläne waren, als ich meine Kinder bei Thorin abgeliefert habe und meinen Ehemann so angeschaut habe.“

„Ich dachte, ihr würdet nur schlafen.“, sagte Thorin und verzog sein Gesicht. „Mahal weiß, dass Eltern Schlaf brauchen. Sie müssen nicht wissen, was ihre Geschwister tun, wenn sie-“

„Nun, dann hör auf davon zu reden.“, sagte Dis und verdrehte die Augen. „Und ihr könnt schlafen, wenn ihr wollt. Mir ist das egal.“

Als Dis und Della gegangen waren, schauten Bilbo und Thorin einander an. Es war beinahe das erste Mal, seit Dellas Geburt, dass sie zusammen allein in einem Zimmer waren.

„Das ist seltsam.“, meinte Bilbo.

„Das stimmt.“, sagte Thorin, und wickelte die Arme um seinen Ehemann. „Aber ich kann nicht sagen, dass es mich stört, etwas Zeit mit dir verbringen zu können.“

„Oh, das erinnert mich daran.“, Bilbo schaute zum Kleiderschrank. „Nori, falls du hier bist, petze ich es Dori, wenn du hier nicht verschwindest.“

“Spielverderber.“, murmelte der braunhaarige Zwerg, als er an ihnen vorbeiging.

„Wo waren wir?“ Bilbo lächelte und zog Thorins Kopf zu seinem hinunter.

-

Eine Stunde später lagen die beiden umschlungen auf dem Bett, nackt und gesättigt.

„Schatz, würde es dich stören, wenn ich gehen und Della zurück von Dis holen würde?“, fragte Bilbo, und fuhr mit einer Hand durch Thorins Brusthaar. „Ich weiß, es ist dumm, aber-“

„Es stört mich nicht.“, sagte Thorin, seine Brust grollte unter Bilbos Ohr. „Ich wollte gerade dasselbe vorschlagen.“

„Ich liebe dich.“ Bilbo lächelte, und drückte einen Kuss auf Thorins Haut. Etwas erregte sich gegen den Schenkel des Hobbits und Bilbo fühlte, wie seine Teile darauf reagierten.

„Oder vielleicht kann es noch ein wenig warten.“, sagte er und ließ seine Hand nach unten wandern.

Vielleicht war gesättigt nicht das richtige Wort.

-

Als sie sich endlich aus dem Bett schleppten, war Della noch nicht bereit aufzuhören, mit ihrer Tante Dis zu spielen, und Bilbo und Thorin wurden wieder zurück in ihre eigenen Gemächer geschickt.

-

Woche 29  
Ein letztes Mal überprüfen, bist du dir sicher, dass alles babysicher ist?

„Della, du krabbelst!“, sagte Bilbo, als er bemerkte, was seine Tochter da tat. Della hörte ihren Papa sprechen und stoppte und schaute ihn an.

“Nein, nein, hör nicht auf.“ Bilbo schaute sich um und griff nach ihrem Lieblingsstofftier. „Siehst du, hol dir das.“

Als sie wieder anfing zu krabbeln, rief Bilbo über seine Schulter nach Thorin.  
„Was? Ist alles-“

„Schau.“, unterbrach Bilbo, und nickte hinunter auf ihre Tochter. Das Lächeln, das die beiden teilten, als Della es schaffte, das Stofftier zu erreichen, war vermutlich dämlich, aber wen interessierte das schon. Dann runzelte Thorin die Stirn.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass die Minen nicht doch-“

„Schatz, das ist wirklich nicht nötig. Es ist nicht, als ob sie das erste Baby ist, das je im Erebor geboren worden ist.“

-

Woche 30  
Kinder sind wie kleine Schwämme, und damit meinen wir nicht nass und labberig. Was auch immer sie sehen, werden sie wahrscheinlich auch wiederholen. Sogar kleine Dinge können einen großen Eindruck machen.

„Thorin, du musst echt aufhören, das Wort „Elben“ als Schimpfwort zu benutzen. Dieses Mal meine ich es ernst.“

-

Woche 31  
Auch wenn du eine Routine und Regeln hast, an die du dich halten willst, gelegentliche Unterbrechungen sind nicht das Ende der Welt. Es sei denn die Unterbrechungen werden zur Routine. Dann darfst du andere Leute daran erinnern, dass du Zugriff auf die Kerker hast.

„Ihr werdet ihre Zähne kaputt machen.“, beschwerte sich Bilbo, als Dwalin Della eine weitere Süßigkeit reichte.

„Bah, Zwergenzähne sind stark!“, sagte Dwalin, und lächelte auf das kleine Mädchen hinunter, die ihn mit ihren kleinen weißen Zähne angrinste.

„Aber sie ist auch ein Hobbit.“, erinnerte ihn Bilbo. „Siehst du, spitze Ohren. Und wenn das nicht genug Beweis ist, die Tatsache, dass sie neun Monate hier drin-“ er zeigte auf seinen Bauch. „-verbracht hatte, sollte es sein.“

„Sicherlich tut eine kleine Leckerei nicht weh.“, sagte Balin, in seiner Hand bereits ein weiteres Stück Süßigkeit, und Bilbo seufzte.

„Auch wenn diese Zähne später rauskommen, denke ich immer noch-“

“Was?“ Dwalin schaute gleichzeitig überrascht und angeekelt aus. „Was hast du mit ihren Zähnen vor?“

„Nichts?“ Bilbo blinzelte. „Aber das hier sind nur ihre Babyzähne, sie werden ausfallen. Aber ich denke nicht-“

„Sie werden was?“, sagte Balin, den Kopf fragend geneigt. „Rausfallen? Weshalb?“

„Weil sie neue bekommt?“ Bilbo schüttelte den Kopf. „Nun, offensichtlich ist dies nur ein weiterer Unterschied zwischen Hobbits und Zwergen. Aber denkt ihr nicht, dass ihre jetzigen Zähne etwas zu klein sind?“

Dwalin zuckte die Schultern. „Sie werden wachsen, und stärker werden.“

„Du musst zugeben, dass das ganze Mädchen im Moment etwas klein ist.“, meinte Balin. „Aber sie wird wachsen, genauso wie ihre Zähne.“ Er runzelte die Stirn. „Zähne die ausfallen, das klingt sehr unpraktisch. Wie wird sie essen?“

„Es ist ja nicht so, als würden sie alle auf einmal ausfallen.“ Bilbo schüttelte wieder einmal den Kopf. „Nun, ich schätze wir müssen warten und sehen, was passiert. Aber hört auf, sie mit Süßigkeiten zu füttern. Falls diese die einzigen Zähne sein werden, die sie hat, dann will ich auch, dass sie die behält.“

-

Woche 33  
In diesem Alter versteht dein Baby vermutlich das Wort nein. Sei nicht entmutigt, wenn dasselbe nicht auf deine Freunde zutrifft.

„Bombur! Ich hab es dir gesagt, keine Süßigkeiten mehr für Della! Und das gilt auch für dich, Dwalin. Ich kann sehen, was du da hältst.“

-

Woche 37  
Wow. Bald wird sie länger draußen als in dir drinnen gewesen sein. Und nein, du kannst sie nicht zurückstecken.

Thorin sah alarmiert aus, als er seinen Ehemann mit Tränen gefüllten Augen auf ihrem Bett sitzend vorfand.

„Bilbo, wo ist Della? Was ist passiert?“

Bilbo schniefte und schüttelte den Kopf, versuchte zur selben Zeit seine Tränen wegzuwischen und schaffte es nur sich beinahe ein Auge auszustechen. Er fragte sich, ob es normal war, dass sie beide dachten, dass ihrer Tochter etwas passiert war, sobald der andere nach ihnen rief, aber alles in allem schien es sicher ist sicher.

„Ihr gehts gut, sie ist bei Dis, es ist nur.“, er hielt ein klitzekleines Paar Hosen hoch. „Sie hatte mal hier hinein gepasst und jetzt ist sie so groß und es ist so schnell passiert. Ich, ich benehme mich nur dämlich, ignorier es einfach.“

Thorin kniete sich vor seinen Ehemann und legte die Hände vorsichtig auf die Bilbos.

„Aber das ist eine gute Sache.“, sagte er freundlich. „Sie wird stark und gesund und genauso schön wie ihr Vater.“

Bilbo lächelte und es war nur ein wenig wackelig. „Dwalin hat mir gesagt, dass er denkt, dass du dich selbst meinst, wenn du das sagst.“

„Ich meine immer dich.“, sagte Thorin ernst und Bilbo lehnte sich hinunter, um ihre Köpfe aneinander zu pressen.

„Ich falle nicht mehr auf Schmeicheleien herein seitdem ich so viel Zeit mit diesem General von Dain verbracht habe.“, sagte Bilbo. „Aber danke dir.“

„Im Gegensatz zu diesem-“ Thorin murmelte irgendetwas in Khuzdul, dass Bilbo niemand übersetzen wollte. „Meine ich es sehr ernst. Ich sehe so viel von dir in Della und ich finde alles davon wunderschön.“

„Sie hat aber deine Nase.“, zeigte Bilbo auf.

“Sie ist eine Durin.“, lächelte Thorin. „Das ist nur zu erwarten.“

Bilbo seufzte und fuhr mit den Lippen über Thorins Wangenknochen. „Ich weiß einfach nicht, wann sie so groß wurde. Bald wird sie laufen und danach, so fühlt es sich an, wird es unmöglich sein zu wissen, wo sie gerade ist. Als sie noch hier drin war-“ Bilbo legte Thorins Hand auf seinen Bauch. „Wusste ich immer, wo sie gerade war.“

Thorin war für eine Weile still. „Willst du, dass ich die Minen doch babysicher mache?“

„Ja, bitte.“

-

Zumindest waren Minenunfälle so gut wie non existent danach.

-

Woche 38  
Bevor du Laufen kannst, musst du erst auf deinen eigenen Füßen stehen können. Nur manchmal bekamen Babys diese Information nicht.

Thorins Augen weiteten sich, als er sah, wie seine Tochter zwei wackelige Schritte nahm, bevor sie auf ihren speckigen Hintern fiel.

„Bilbo,“ schrie er, „Della hat gerade ihre ersten Schritte gemacht!“

„Was!“ Bilbo rannte in das Schlafzimmer. „Aber sie hat noch nicht einmal angefangen, sich an den Möbeln hochzuziehen. Sie kann noch nicht laufen, es ist viel zu früh.“

„Sag das ihr.“, sagte Thorin. „Denn sie scheint anders darüber zu denken.“

„Ist das eine Zwergensache?“ Bilbo schaute Thorin argwöhnisch an. „Werden wir morgen aufwachen und sie wird Runden um das Bett rennen?“

Thorin zuckte die Schultern etwas hilflos. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber freust du dich nicht, dass jetzt der ganze Berg sicher für sie ist?“

-

Woche 39  
Lass sie zusammen mit dir essen, es ist gut für sie zu sehen, wie sich Erwachsene um den Essenstisch benehmen. Also stelle sicher, dass sich alle Erwachsenen gerade daran erinnern.

„Es wird nicht auf dem Tisch gelaufen, kein Essen, Teller, Besteck, gar nichts wird geschmissen. Kein Stumpfen der Messer-“, hier stoppte Bilbo, um Bofur anzustarren, der versuchte, unschuldig dreinzuschauen. „Und keine Gespräche mit Essen im Mund. Und jeder isst sein Gemüse.“

Ori schaute drein, als hätte Bilbo gedroht Tinte und Papier zu verbannen.

-

Woche 43  
Babysprache mag süß sein, aber versuch es zu vermeiden, damit es deinem Baby hilft, sprechen sowie verstehen zu lernen.

„Balin, es freut mich ja, dass du Della wie eine...“ Bilbo versuchte das richtige Wort zu finden. „Dass du sie nicht behandelst, als würde sie nichts verstehen, doch ich denke trotzdem nicht, dass dieses Buch angemessene Gutenachtgeschichten bietet.“

Balin schaute hinunter auf das dicke Buch in seinem Schoß.

„Aber es ist Teil ihrer Geschichte.“, protestierte der Zwerg.

„Ja, aber ich habe schon genug Schwierigkeiten mit Thorin, wenn es um Elben geht, ich brauche niemanden, der meiner Tochter von einer Zeitspanne erzählt, in der ihr euch gerne gegenseitig umgebracht habt.“

-

Woche 44  
Wir haben (Warp Geschwindigkeit) das Laufen erreicht!

Fili grinste, als er Abstand von der stolpernden Della nahm. „Komm und hol mich, Cousine.“, neckte er, und dann stieß er mit einer Schulter an die Kante eines Bücherregals und fiel auf seinen Hintern.

„Also muss der Berg jetzt also auch für alle Filis sicher gemacht werden.“, meinte Bilbo.

„Owwwww.“, beschwerte sich Fili. „Mein Stolz mag gebrochen sein.“

-

Woche 48  
Der erste Geburtstag deines Babys ist ungefähr in einem Monat. Es ist Zeit, jeden zu verbieten, mit den Festlichkeiten zu übertreiben.

„Ich hatte kein Problem mit dem Feiertag, aber denkst du nicht, dass ein einwöchiges Fest zu viel ist?“ Bilbo hob eine Augenbraue und schaute Balin an. „Und was sagt Thorin dazu?“

„Nun, ich hatte gehofft, dass du ihn vielleicht überzeugen könntest?“, sagte Balin hoffnungsvoll.

„Ich denke nicht.“, sagte Bilbo und verschränkte die Arme.

-

„Thorin, als ich Balin gesagt habe, dass ich dich nicht für etwas begeistern würde, was er für Dellas Geburtstag geplant hat, hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass ich dich von etwas anderem abbringen müssen würde.“

“Denkst du, sie wird es nicht mögen?“

„Schatz, es ist eine 20 Fuß große Statue unserer Tochter.“ Bilbo seufzte. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass das einwöchige Festival eine bessere Idee sein würde.“

Thorin wurde munter. „War das Balins Vorschlag? Es klingt wie eine wundervolle Idee.“

-

Woche 49  
Erste Worte. Aber nicht die letzten.

Della hatte vor kurzem gelernt, unter anderem Dinge zu sagen wie Da-Da, Fa-Fa, Fee, Kee, Dee und andere kurze Laute, die jeden bezauberten, von dem sie dachten, das es sie betrifft, aber ihr erstes richtiges Wort... Nun sagen wir mal es war eine Überraschung.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob du die Schuld auf dich oder Balin schieben solltest.“, sagte Bilbo und versuchte nicht wegen des Ausdrucks auf Thorins Gesicht zu lachen.

„Elben!“, zwitscherte Della fröhlich. „Elben, Elben, Elben.“

„Warum Balin?“

„Er hat immer, wenn er die Gelegenheit bekam, Geschichtsbücher als Gutenachtgeschichten benutzt. Und da drin kommt eine überraschende Menge an Elben drin vor.“ Bilbo hob eine Augenbraue. „Kann ich deine Frage als Eingeständnis deiner Schuld werten? Ich habe dir gesagt, du sollst aufhören, es als Schimpfwort zu benutzen. Und ich hab dir auch gesagt, nicht mehr in ihrer Nähe zu fluchen.“

„Elben!“

-

Woche 51  
(Eltern von pingeligen Essern könnten sich oft fragen, ob sie ihr Kind auch gesund ernähren, besonders da ihr Kind alles, das man ihm vorsetzt, abzulehnen scheint.)  
Diese Sektion passt nicht zu Zwerg-Hobbit Babys. Bitte ignorieren Sie diese Sektion.

-

Woche 52  
Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Es ist der erste Geburtstag deines Babys! Kannst du glauben, dass ein ganzes Jahr seit der Geburt deines Kindes vergangen ist? Wow...

Bilbo ist mit der Geburtstagstradition aufgewachsen, dass man jedem auf der Party ein Geschenk gibt. Die Zwerge machten es so, dass alle auf der Party dem Geburtstagskind ein Geschenk brachten. Beide dieser Tradition waren irgendwie nutzlos wenn ein ganzer Berg dazu eingeladen war, in einem drei Tage langen Festival mitzufeiern. (In einer guten Beziehung einigte man sich auf Kompromisse.)

Aber Della bekam dennoch und gab viele Geschenke weg und auch wenn sie sich an nichts von all dem erinnern würde, wurde der erste Geburtstag der Prinzessin als ein riesiger Erfolg angesehen. Um ehrlich zu sein, gib einem Kleinkind die Möglichkeit sich mit Kuchen voll zu schmieren und alles in Verbindung damit wird ein großer Erfolg. Und gib Zwergen Essen und Trinken und Musik und das gleiche stimmte.

Am dritten Abend brachten Bilbo und Thorin ihre Tochter ins Bett und fielen mehr oder weniger zusammen in ihr eigenes Bett. Aber ihre Klamotten hatten sie noch an und das Fallen war mehr wegen Ermüdung als Leidenschaft.

„Ich sag dir nicht, ich hab es dir doch gesagt, aber stell dir noch weitere vier Tage von all dem vor.“, murmelte Bilbo in sein Kissen. Thorins Antwort verlor sich irgendwo in Bilbos Locken.

„Sie ist jetzt ein Jahr alt.“, sagte Bilbo nach einer kurzen Zeit und fand die Energie, sich umzudrehen und seinen Ehemann anzusehen. „Sie ist kein Baby mehr.“

Der Hobbit hatte erwartet, traurig deswegen zu sein, aber stattdessen; unter der Ermüdung war da mehr Freude, dass sie so einen guten Job gemacht hatten. Ihre Tochter war klug und gesund und- okay, er mochte voreingenommen sein, aber das war ihm egal- perfekt. Sie hatten bis jetzt einen brillanten Job gemacht. Besser als er hätte hoffen können.

Stattdessen war es Thorin, der so etwas ähnliches wie ein Schniefen von sich gab und Bilbo versteckte sein Lächeln und streichelte die Haare seines Ehemannes.

Er war versucht, ihm zu sagen, dass er sich ziemlich sicher war, dass es in naher Zukunft ein weiteres Baby gab, aber er war sich noch nicht ganz sicher.

Es konnte noch ein paar Wochen warten, dann würde er es wissen. Und dieses Mal würde er keine Zeit damit verschwenden müssen, irgendjemanden davon zu überzeugen, dass er tatsächlich ein Baby bekommen konnte. Fröhliche Zeiten.


End file.
